My Little Pony: Is Your Friendship Mistaken?
by Knavethefish
Summary: A snide and anti-social teenager finds that Princess Celestia has a problem with his aforementioned behavior, and decides to send him to Equestria to teach him the meaning of friendship, yet dark forces change things, for better and worse. Note: Kyle is not snide in the beginning. That will come later.
1. Chapter 1, Learning a Few Lessons

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I just want to point something out before I being this tale. I don't own Hasbro, the Hub, or any of their affiliates. Also, I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M DOING! Big shock, but here's a little outline. Our character will begin as a sarcastic little jerk and, depending future circumstance and feelings, may warm up to the ponies. Heck, I've got several thing planned for this story. I may also go episode-by-episode. But that'll be a VERY long time, and I may run out of sarcasm. Either that, or just voter-choice episodes. I might just use an original plotline, rather than use the show. Anywho, let's get this apex of sin started!**

"You have GOT to be kidding me." The Blond-haired teenager said to the young red-head sitting on a nondescript gray couch in front of a mid-sized TV with a bowl of Frosted Flakes in her lap.

"Oh come on." The 6-year-old said to her elder. "I got up first, so I get to watch what I want to watch." She said with a hint of smugness in her voice. Victory was sweet when you were denied it at every turn.

The young man groaned a little and sat down next to his sister with arms crossed. "Any idea what you're going to watch?" He asked. She nodded to him and snatched up the remote control.

The TV turned on with a flash of white light and a whining noise, as per the usual. The channel number was entered so fast that the boy was unable to see it. In another lightning-quick flash of light, _My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic_, was playing onscreen.

The only reaction that her choice received was a second groan. He figured if he could outlive his sibling's attention span, he could watch something more mature. After 30 seconds of the post-theme song show, the young man couldn't take it anymore.

The pale blond boy walked behind the TV set and prepared to yank out the power cord. Just as he set his fingers on the solid red and black-corded cable, he felt light. As if the floor had dropped out from under him.

He was enveloped by warm, white light, and the floating sensation stopped. He was standing on a white tile floor. There was a silhouette in front of him. It was a large, resplendent figure with wide wings of white. It was an angel. No, it was a horse.

His expression visibly depressed. "I die unplugging a power cord, and all they send me is a horse?" Was his greeting to the horse-angel. The figure sharpened, and it grew a face. As well as a flowing multi-colored mane. It was a kind and understanding face with a very sharp horn at its end.

It spoke, with a light, caring voice that spoke of happier days. "I am Princess Celestia. I've brought you here to talk.

"A horse. A horse wants to talk to a dead man. A PRINCESS horse want to talk to a dead man. Why do they never just tell me when I'm in hell?" The incredulous teenager asked with a look of irritation

The unicorn got an annoyed look, but quickly hid it behind the mask of a smile. "You're not dead. And you're sarcastic and anti-social tendencies are exactly what I want to talk about."

He simply gave her a dumbfounded look. Then, after taking a moment to absorb that information, he looked at her with his left eyebrow raised saying, "Okay. An Alicorn wants to talk to me about my sarcasm and anti-social tendencies. What's the matter? You don't have anything more important than talking to a fifteen-year-old boy? No… Y'know, royal duties, such as taxes, construction, education, and any number of things."

The Princess dropped all pretense and gave him her best serious glare. "Allow me to explain. We've observed you from afar and decided to-"She magically picked him up and opened the floor beneath his feet before waiting for him to shut his mouth. "Thank you. We decided you weren't acting you age, and you needed good friends to influence you. Therefore, you're going to… visit Equestria and make a few friends. Then, when you've learned the value of friendship, you can go."

She released him and allowed him to set his feet on the now-closed floor. She did not however, allow him to speak. She knew his type. He would make comment after comment until she got so frustrated she gave up. Her horn began to glow as she cast a spell.

He began to protest, "Oh no you don't you-"He launched himself forward, but was encased by the same light and his vision began to fade to midnight black.

He sat bolt upright screaming "BITCH!" He took a moment to look at his surroundings. He was in a forest. It was daytime, but it was unnaturally dark. It was as if the sunlight gave up halfway through penetrating the tree's branches. He was lying next to a path. He pulled himself up and dusted off.

"Well, at least I'm outta Whitewashed Hell. Or Purgatory. Whatever the hell that was. But where does this Princess chick get off sending me to a fictional place?" The rather annoyed young man whined to nobody in particular

He decided it would be a good idea to stop talking to himself and to explore a little. Following the horrible little dirt road seemed like a good idea.

"Follow the path and life will… I dunno, fix itself?" He said completely forgetting his earlier resolution. He soon left the forest and found himself wandering into a town in the distance. After closing the distance between them, he noticed nobody was around.

"Godammit!" He yelled at the buildings, "This had better not be some apocalypse crap!" Suddenly, he saw a flash of movement ahead. The yellow blur disappeared behind the shutter of a window.

He charged heedlessly towards the building, a determined look on his young face. He arrived at a small, earth cottage. He slowed to a halt as he reached the door. He slowly and ominously opened the door. Effect was important as well as first impressions.

He saw a small pony cowering in the middle of the floor, surrounded by animals. As he opened his mouth to ask if anybody was there, the animals scattered, leaving the whimpering pony alone.

He slowly walked up to it. It seemed feminine, so he decided he would call it a her. It was a full minute before he reached the creature. In a sudden flash of uncharacteristic caring, he knelt down next to it and tried to comfort it.

"Hey there," He cooed gently into its ear, "Just calm down. I'm just a guy. Who're you?"

"Fluttershy" Was the response. He heard it speak well and clear. His jaw dropped low, unable to understand what was happening.

"You're a horse. A horse is talking to me. I am talking back."He stood, forgetting his earlier attempts at normality. "So, if you can talk, can you tell me where I am?" He asked, trying not to be an ass to the first… creature he had met. She might be the only. Looking closer, he noticed it had a pright pink mane, and three butterflies on its flank.

"Equestria" It responded. "Please don't hurt me." It said, panic lacing its voice. He gave a look of complete and total confusion.

"Now why would I do that?" He asked, trying not to sound harsh, it seemed to be a reclusive and sensitive pony-thing. He didn't want to drive away his only potential source of information. After a moment of silence he asked, "Can you at least help me?"

"I don't think I can help you with that. Ask somepony else. I'm not outgoing." The yellow and pink pony told him.

"Fine. I can take a hint." He said, clearly agitated at the shy pony's reluctance. He skulked back to his forest with his own personal raincloud following him all the way.

As he neared the sizable ditch he had landed in when he first arrived, he felt a strange, peculiar tingle in the back of his head. He'd had these often. It meant he needed to sit down and think. It was an odd urge indeed, but a powerful one nonetheless.

However, it was getting dark, and he had no idea where to go from here. Foregoing sleep, he sat down at the edge of the forest, one knee straight up with his arm hanging off the kneecap, while the other was almost completely parallel to the ground. He looked up at the stars. Night was his favorite time. He knew that if he wasn't programmed to sleep at night, he would admire the stars and the sky, all night, every night.

He looked up at the bright, larger-than-he-was-used-to moon. He saw a horse's head in the moon. Now wasn't that odd. He felt like tonight he would voice his thoughts. As he stared up at the night sky, he said to himself, "I love the night, why is it that it's never respected?"

"I agree." An odd voice said from somewhere, the trees carrying the voice, making it impossible to tell its source.

"What the? Who are you? Where are you?" He asked, incredulous that his ramblings coaxed a response from this thing.

"You are like me, you enjoy the night. Come, find me, and seek your reward." It said, a certain allure to its voice.

He thought a moment, shrugged, and followed the path deeper into the forest. The voice told him to keep following the path, and no harm would come to him. And so he did. He came across a manticore, (sleeping, thankfully), a wide, flowing river, to which he was offered passage by a happy sea serpent, and a rickety, yet intact bridge.

Eventually, he came across an old stone fort; however it was ruined and fractured, like it was part of a castle in the middle ages. Yet there were no other buildings. He walked inside, into what appeared to be a large antechamber. The room was empty, but it felt as if there was somebody there, watching him. He continued to explore, walking as far as the opposite end. As he reached the center of the circular end of the room, the voice beckoned to him for a final time.

"I am strongest here. Please, accept you reward." Suddenly purple, transparent, ropes lashed around his wrists and ankles, and then yanked themselves up, hoisting him into the air as well. "Please," The voice echoed in the same enticing tone, "Stay here until I may come for you, and then, you shall be my servant in the eternal night."

"Great. Didn't Mom and Dad tell me not to talk to strangers?" He asked himself in a harsh, sharp whisper. He spoke audibly now, "I'm fifteen for Christ's sake. I shouldn't be this stupid. Anyhow echo-ey voice lady, at least I'm assuming from the sound of your voice you're female, do I have a choice."

"Well, you can become a plebian like the rest." It said with a light tone in her voice.

"Then that'd be 'kiss my ass'." He said, finally realizing the inconvenience of his current predicament. "Fine, I'll stay." The ropes suddenly dropped and the teen collided with a resounding thud onto the cold hard floor.

"Very well, I suppose introductions are in order. I am Nightmare Moon. But you, my faithful frie-" She quickly corrected herself, "servant. You may call me Nightmare. Nopony appreciates my lovely night, but you do, and for that you will be rewarded. I will allow you to roam."

"Well, at least I'm on the winning side. When can I see my glorious leader?" He asked, shouting at the ceiling, unable to discern the source of Nightmare's voice.

"In a few short hours, at the time of the Summer Sun Celebration, I will make my appearance. I will then head here. If anypony comes here besides me, you will assist me, correct?"

"Sure," The young man replied, hoping cooperation would earn him answers. "I love the night. I can't say an eternal one is the worst that could happen to others."

**Author's note: Yeah it's not the best, but it'll heat up. I have many different variations for this story, and I have to say an OC/Luna romance seems the most appealing. And while he doesn't seem to fit the described character, he'll be a sarcastic anti-social jerk to everybody until he warms up to them.**


	2. Chapter 2, Under a New Flag

**Author's Note: You guys love this story! In an hour and a half it got more follows than my other fanfic. So I'm writing chapter 2 right after chapter 1. Let's get this started.**

He sat in the darkness for only about five minutes, when the strange, but now familiar feeling entered the room. This time it seemed stronger, as if what it had said was true. It had gotten power from that Summer Sun thing.

But, then the same purple, ropy substance came from the walls and formed into a solid, gyrating mass. It quickly took the shape of another Alicorn, similar to Princess whatshername. It wore midnight armor, and had black fur, with a purple mane, and generally gave off an evil aura.

But the most terrifying feature was her eyes; they were serpent-like, looking as if they had seen more any anybody ever had. Her elongated teeth looked equally threatening. They weren't quite fangs, but looked like they could do some damage.

However, her eyes seemed to hold some sort of… endearment towards him. His examination was cut short by the midnight mare asking him, "So, you are the one who appreciates my night."

"Yeah, I guess I am. So, what are we exactly doing, now that this eternal night thing is going on?" The unafraid young man asked the imposing mare.

"We will wait; allow these foals to take in the gravity of their situation. Then, I will build my kingdom with you at my side." He gave her a look with his head cocked to one side, similar to a dog. The dark empress simply smirked, as if she knew something he should.

"_Well, if she represents evil, she certainly represents lust well enough. But that's disgusting!"_ The young man's mind raced, trying to find a solution that wouldn't end up with him under the horse's heavy black-metal boot.

Thankfully for him, the pitch-colored mare's suddenly narrowed, and she disappeared into the thick, ropy, purple substance she had been before, and phased out of the walls, and out into the eternal night.

He sat near a large hole in the wall, thinking once more, about this Nightmare Moon. She was imposing, and definitely evil, but there was something behind her eyes, and it seemed, that there was another being trapped behind her sinister gaze. An unmatched innocence, that was lost.

His reveries always took time, and this was no different, soon, the dark horse reappeared, but with a violent look in her eyes, she had been challenged, and she was going to fight for her newly-won kingdom.

The boy had a sudden suspicion that he was going to see the challenger soon enough. As they waited, he once again examined his dark ruler. The innocence was gone, replaced with an open fury. But, there still seemed to be a hidden aspect within her, oppressed, but there nonetheless.

The doors flew open, and in walked six young ponies. He instantly recognized the yellow-pink pony from before. "We're going to stop you Nightmare Moon!" A purple one proudly proclaimed.

"Six little foals cannot stop me, Nightmare Moon!" The dark ruler said from her place at the circular end of the room. Then, suddenly, five white spheres, each with a different symbol appeared around his new master. She screamed, but it was unwarranted, as the spheres quickly fell to the ground after a quick zap of white lighting between them.

The six looked surprised, as if something different should have happened. Then, the midnight mare smashed her front hooves into the ground, and the shockwave smashed all five. The six looked even more surprised.

Then, something played behind the purple one's eyes. And she got down in a ready stance and pawed the dirt with her hoof in challenge. His midnight mistress accepted, and the two charged at one another.

Suddenly, the challenger's horn began to glow purple, and in a flash of light, she disappeared and reappeared next to the shards of the white spheres. Her horn began to glow once more, and a few shard of each sphere floated around each of the ponies.

The crystals gained color, and then formed necklaces for most of the ponies, and a tiara for the purple pony who the teen assumed was the leader. They began to say something about friendship and magic, but to be honest; he was more concerned about the look on the midnight mare's face. She seemed… frightened, but another part of her seemed happy to be defeated.

A large spiral of rainbow color shot into the air, getting closer and closer until it came to a point near the ceiling. It all came crashing down on top of the fearsome Alicorn. It turned into a swirling mass that swallowed her, and she and the tornado disappeared in a flash of light.

He was knocked flat on his butt several feet away. He was momentarily blinded by the flash of light, and when his vision cleared, another blast of light came through the window. But this was the appearance of a familiar tormentor.

He glared at her with narrowed eyes. She ignored his gaze and crossed over to where what once was Nightmare Moon lay. Now there lay a smaller, younger looking Alicorn. She was similar in color but she was all around a lighter shade. She had a look of shame on her face as well. The boy thought she seemed much more beautiful without the fearsome armor and eyes. In fact, he could go so far as to say he liked her looks.

"Princess Luna," The large white Alicorn interrupted, "It has been far too long since I've seen you like this. For what you've tried to do, and for what you've put these you ponies through, I'm not sure what to do with you."

The boy came to her defense. "Lay off!" He shouted, anger permeating his tone, "Perhaps you are too blind to tell, but she's been through enough. She is NOTHING like the creature that was here moments ago. Just look!" He gestured to her with both hands, his voice rising with his irritation, "She just gets the living hell shot out of her, and you consider punishing her! Forget you, if somebody HAS to be punished, I'll stay here longer. Now let her be." He ended his rant with a step towards Celestia.

She looked down onto him, a disdainful look in her eye. "Very well," She said, "Come my little ponies, we'll leave them to recover."

All of them filed out promptly afterward. He walked back a few steps and fell down on his butt next to the Princess, who still lay prone on the stone floor.

She looked at him with the same endearment that was hidden behind her eyes during her time as Nightmare Moon. Luna simply stared back. Well, if he was supposed to make friends, here was a start.

He extended his hand to the prone Princess Luna. She stared at his hand with a blank expression, obviously not understanding him. "Shake it." He ordered. She reached out, a worried look in her eyes, as if he would hurt her. He grasped her hoof gently; aware she might be sore from being hit with a rainbow.

It felt awkward to shake hands with a non-human. He decided it would be best to leave before it got worse. As he stood, it started to get up with him, as if to follow.

"Thank you. I'm… Princes Luna." She hesitated, clearly surprised by his appearance. Still, was surprised that he could speak. He knelt in front of her, respecting her position. She shook her head over his stopped form. "Rise." She commanded, the tone of command seeping back into her voice.

He did as she commanded, and started towards the door, "Sorry Princess, but I've got to find a place to stay before night falls again.

"You could always stay at the castle in Canterlot. I'd like to talk to you a bit more." She said, with a fleeting tone, as if she expected him to leave, and wanted him to stay in any way she could.

"I'd love to, but I can't. Your sister and I don't get along, if you can't already see, your sister and I don't get along. In fact, I can't stand her for what she did. However, I'd be happy to take you up on that offer when I've cooled down a bit. And I'd be happier still to talk to you. But now I can't. I'll see you around."

"Can you at least tell me your name?" Desperation creeped evermore into her voice.

"Sure. I'm Kyle Blackson. But… just call my Kyle." He said, looking at her from over his shoulder now. "Anyhow, I'll see you in a bit. Feel free to come by and talk to me though."

"Oh," She responded, feeling left out, "But everybody sleeps through the night. I know you do too."

"Ever heard of insomnia?" He asked before leaving.

Princess Luna smiled to herself as he left, knowing he would make a fine friend. She then took flight in the direction of Canterlot, the bright town in the distance in great contrast to her dark blue wings. She quickly became a small black dot in the distance.

Kyle watched as she flew away towards what he guessed had to be Canterlot. He continued his way on the path towards a small town in the distance. Hopefully the 'peace' and 'love' that every one of these ponies was always on about applied to strangers.

After a few short hours, the young man arrived in Ponyville. At least, that's what the sign said. He decided an actual house would be preferable, so he checked with the structures that resembled houses. The residents seemed quite more accepting of him after he ambled through their town only a day earlier.

After being told multiple times that there was no available room, he decided to expand his search to the other buildings. He received similar results. Finally, after a hour of searching, he arrived upon a peculiar building. It seemed to be a tree with a house crammed inside it. Or perhaps it was the other way around.

Either way, when he knocked on the door he was greeted by a familiar purple pony. After seeing her display with Celestia, he explained his situation in terms that didn't show his feelings about the antagonistic monarch.

She was very understanding, inviting him to stay with her once he mentioned Celestia had sent him here. He noticed the sun was setting, and climbed out the window, in an attempt to view the sunset.

Kyle was only part-way up when the sun finished setting. However, he kept on climbing, by the time he reached the top, the night was still young, but well underway. As he reached the top, a cloud of blue smoke came from the recesses of the tree's leaves, and headed towards him. They stopped next to him and took the shape of Princess Luna.

When he noticed her, he nearly fell of the branch, remarking, "You were serious about the 'talk to me anytime' thing I said weren't you?"

She graced him with a smile before saying, "Of course, Celestia said I should make some friends."

"Funny, she told me something similar." He grumbled.

Luna giggled at his comment, and changed the subject. They spent the whole night talking to each other about anything that came to their minds.

**Author's Note: This'll probably be about the average chapter length. This will also be my main project from now on due to its instant popularity. I have several ideas in store for this story, but the main one is already playing out. But I've got a question you all: Does Celestia approve of this relationship? Or will it escalate into something more? That just gave me an idea for another fanfiction. If you can't tell I think Luna is the best pony ever, so she'll probably end up happy in the end. Anyhow, I'm outta thing to say besides a great thanks to Ice Assassin Ace for the OC, even if he won't appear for a while.**


	3. Chapter 3, Impulsive Late Night Planning

Kyle woke with the drums of war in his head and anvils tied to his eyelids. Still, he forced himself to rise from the guest bed in Twilight's room. As he sat on the edge of the too-small-for-his-species bed, he noticed both of the other beds in the room were empty, the dragon's was unkempt, while Twilight's was neat as could be.

He heard muffled voices downstairs, and figured it to be the two actual residents of the house-library. He wasn't able to hear any of it, as it seemed to quiet as he neared. As he came down the carved steps, the suspected culprits came into view. They were working on some sort of document. Just as he opened his mouth to make himself known, they noticed him, looked at each other, then closed the scroll and put it in one of the saddlebags lying by the door.

They obviously didn't want him to know what they were doing, so he let them be and looked for anything edible. He found a hefty-looking box of something labeled Apple Jack's. Without thinking, he pulled out a bowl and poured some of it in. To Kyle's chagrin, he found it was not the name-brand cereal he knew, but a simple box of grain, which Twilight explained to him, was a special kind of oat reserved for her friend Apple Jack, who had a sensitive digestive system.

So he did what any other desperate teenager would do: He ate an entirely inappropriate food for the time. Today it was apple pie. Twilight gave him an odd look saying, "You know you're not supposed to eat that for breakfast right?" He responded with hiss, covered his pie in a protective stance, and continued digging in. This wouldn't have been a surprise to anyone he knew personally, as he was always a bear until he woke up.

After a warm pie, Kyle asked if there was any way he could clean himself. Twilight suggested he just take a shower. He nearly had a heart attack after finding something vaguely familiar.

After a nice warm shower, Twilight and Kyle ventured into Ponyville to find some new clothing for him. He was taken to the home of none other than Ponyville's only fashion designer, Rarity.

Kyle had to draw a line, lest he end up being the town doormat. "Oh hell no! I am NOT going to a designer." He objected halfway to the fashion boutique, "All I need is something simple; I do NOT need some sort of makeover. Next I suppose you'll take me an examination."

Twilight got a nervous look on her face, but simply walked towards the boutique. Left with few options, Kyle followed her inside.

The experience was exactly what he expected. Although the building itself looked rather upturned with all of the models with various unfinished articles of clothing on them.

Twilight began working on her schedule while the magical white fashion diva looked him over. All the while Rarity fussed over his attire and chatted away with him about pony society. He was curious to see if ponies were anything like humans… or ponies as he knew them for that matter.

Kyle was a very practical person, only asking for a simple gray T-shirt and jeans, exactly like the ones he wore, but he was refused, and the unicorn insisted that she make him 'more suitable' clothing. Kyle played his new role as the doormat and acquiesced.

The two of them left while Rarity waved and told them to return tomorrow. Twilight then dragged him to the park, where he was formally introduced to the rest of her friends.

The first was Apple Jack, an orange pony with apples on her side. She worked at a nearby farm kicking apples down from their trees.

Next on the list was Fluttershy, whom he explained he'd met informally a day ago. A reclusive butter-yellow pony who lived in a cottage caring for animals.

He was then introduced to Rainbow Dash, an athletic and aggressive pony with a taste for speed and a weakness for competition. She'd greeted Kyle with no fear in her eyes and a grin on her face, the complete opposite of what had happened only moments ago with Fluttershy.

Finally there was Pinkie Pie, an obsessive pony who loved parties, and wasn't a social butterfly, but more of a social tank, making friends with EVERY sentient being she came across. She greeted him in a similar fashion to Rainbow, although Rainbow Dash didn't have a party cannon.

With the cast complete, Kyle asked if they knew of a good place where he could find a job. Apple Jack piped up with the idea of having him work a Sweet Apple Acres, her family's business. While it was tradition the family worked the farm, the orchard grew each year, and Apple Jack and her brother were reaching their limits. Kyle agreed to come by the next day at around ten AM to have an evaluation.

Then the six of them grabbed both of Kyle's arms and literally dragged him to the bakery. As he entered the doors, confetti cannons blasted their charges into the air, filling the place with small paper strips. And several ponies popped up. There was a banner labeled, "Welcome to Ponyville Kyle!" in large, flowing, pink letters on a manila background.

He nearly had a heart attack. A party was the last thing he expected, being a stranger to everybody there. The party lasted about three and a half hours. By the end, Kyle knew everypony by name and could recognize them.

Everypony quickly filed out, Kyle remained in the building alone. As the last pony left, Kyle fell back and slumped against a wall. The day was tiring, and he needed to just let himself lose focus in his little world of thought. Then he thought it would be better to talk to Princess Luna that night rather than become a zombie for most of the day.

The party didn't make Kyle happy. Yes it was great he'd gotten to meet so many people, but he preferred solitude. One of the things he used to do was sit down and listen to music for hours on end. He'd never had many friends, so he'd become reclusive.

He rose just as Twilight poked her head in. She asked with a worried tone in her voice, "Kyle? You okay over there?"

"Hmm? Yeah, I'm fine. Just letting myself rest a bit." He responded, his tone suggesting depression rather than exhaustion.

"Well, I don't know much about humans, but I'd like to, so I was wondering if you'd let me ask you some questions about where you come from."

He smiled, unable to keep grim in the face of oblivious happiness. He followed her outside to her tree-house home. Inside Twilight asked him simple questions, like where he was from, and what Earth was like.

Within six hours, Twilight had only covered basic human society and history up to the Age of Exploration, which was all Kyle could remember from classes. She soaked up info like a sponge. However, the sun was dropping quickly, in sync with Kyle's eyelids.

After a botched answer, Kyle gave up. "I can't go on like this, I need to sleep Twilight" Kyle grumbled to the still-energetic young pony.

A frown grew on her face and she whined, "Come on Kyle, we've got so much left to talk about and it's only 9:30!" The pleading look on her face was hard to resist, but he had to sleep, otherwise he couldn't sleep.

Wordlessly, he rose and walked upstairs. He heard Twilight groan from downstairs. He had a big day ahead of him, and he knew he'd need all the strength he could muster. As he lay down, he realized he wanted to ask Luna about… Kyle slapped his forehead, realizing he'd forgotten to remember what he'd want to talk about. But he'd wanted to talk about SOMETHING, so he decided he'd remember if he talked anyways.

He rose and walked to the window. He didn't have the strength to climb the tree, so he hoped Twilight would just study or something while he talked. He looked at the moon and spoke the rhyme Luna told him would contact her.

"Princess of the Night, I shall not flee in fright. I wish to speak to thee, please converse with me." He spoke in a soft voice, the tones changing often enough for it to be called a song.

He waited a moment, and then the miasma came through the window and formed the Princess. She cocked her head to the side and stared inquisitively, unsure of what she was needed for.

"Luna, I want to know how you dealt with solitude on the moon. No, I want to know if it affected you. I mean, I enjoy such peace in a quiet place, but you say you felt so lonely on the moon. Why?"

She looked at him, and thought a moment before replying in a soft tone, "I… thought that one day I'd find somepony who could make everything seem right. I thought and dreamed about him until the day Nightmare Moon escaped. It's complicated. Like everything else that seems to happen to me."

Kyle stared off at the moon for a moment. "You were very precise with the stars tonight. I like it, it… stirs something within me. I'm not sure what it is." He stared for a few moments longer and then turned to face the lunar pariah next to him.

He cleared his throat. "It's… getting late… I should get to sleep." Luna nodded in agreement and began to walk out of the room. As she did so, Kyle remembered something important. "Hey Luna?" He asked, his voice unsure and shaky. "Would… you like to… go… um… somewhere… when you've got some free time. I'd ummmm… like to… if that's not a problem." He quickly spurted out as a closing comment, "But if you don't want to that's okay too."

Luna rolled her eyes up in thought and then looked back at him, "uhhh… yeah I'd like to… Did you have anywhere in mind?"

"uhhh… No…I kinda hoped you did…" He managed an impish smile despite his current heart-attack.

"I… don't…" She responded, a frown growing on her face, she feared this would end in disaster.

Then they both got an idea. "I'll ask around." The two of them said at the exact same moment. They looked at each other accusingly, then Luna walked out of the library, while Twilight Sparkle had fallen asleep analyzing her notes on humans.


	4. Chapter 4, Evil That is Unnoticed

**Author's Note: I noticed something in the reviews for last chapter. I couldn't reply to some of them. So it would be fantastic if you could PM me your questions. However, Godzillafan1, I said 'accusingly' because it's something some people do when they say things at the same time.**

Kyle slept soundly, knowing he had a good day to look forward to. However, something inside him did not. In his sleep, he convulsed and jerked violently, as if something was tugging on his shoulders, dragging him into oblivion. He woke, aware of some problem. But as soon as he rose, he blacked out.

He woke early, before Spike, and Twilight wasn't in her bed. Forgetting his earlier problems, he made a quick trip downstairs, which told him Twilight had fallen asleep over her notes. As much as the young man wanted to put her into her bed, it felt wrong, so he simply decided to take a walk.

Few were up at this hour, and he encountered nobody on his journey. He walked a long while, with no destination in mind. After an hour and a half of traveling, he came to the edge of the Everfree forest, as he learned to call it.

He decided not to enter; there was much pain in that place, especially that old castle or fort. 'Speaking of pain…' the boy thought, reaching a hand to his chest, feeling memories stir beneath it. He pulled his hand off, now was not the time to think about that.

Instead, he walked the forest's edge. There he found a large, dead tree that had fallen over, forgotten. But it was still intact, unlike most of the other dead trees around here. It seemed perfect for making something.

The idea came to him quickly. With a spring in his step, he charged back into Ponyville, looking for a metal-worker. After a few minutes of searching, he found just that pony. With a hammer striking an anvil as his cutie mark, he seemed like the right kind of pony to ask for this job.

Within the space of fifteen minutes, Kyle walked out of the forge with a hatchet and knife, thanking the forge master for is tendency to rise early and his cooperation. Another ten minutes of running and he was in the same place as he was about half an hour ago.

He walked closer to the forest, his tools in hand. He dug the knife into the trunk of a living tree near the one he was working on. He wouldn't need that for a while.

After a few hours of solid work, Kyle had shaved the tree down to a heavy wooden block about the size of his torso. It was now late morning, and he had work to go to. He jogged back to Twilight's home, and set it next to the door before heading out to Sweet Apple Acres.

Kyle arrived with no time to spare. Apple Jack was heading outside to begin when he appeared up the road. Luckily Apple Bloom had school, so she wouldn't bother him. She waved him over and headed to the expansive Apple Family orchard.

They walked silently to the edge, and stopped in front of one of the trees. "Now…" She said, business in her eyes, "All you have ta do is give this tree a good hard kick, 'an make sure the apples fall into these buckets." She instructed, indicating the buckets placed around the tree.

Apple Jack walked in front of it, turned, and bucked it. Apple tumbled from the trees into the awaiting buckets, their open tops suddenly seeming more like yawning mouths. "Now why don't you give it a try?"

Kyle shrugged walked to the next tree over. He placed his foot on it and pushed, testing the trunk's strength. It was sturdy. He knew he didn't have the leg power that the orange mare had, so it was time to try something different.

He stood in a ready stance, and let forth a crippling roundhouse kick as high as he could manage. The apples followed a fate similar to the ones Apple Jack had used as a demonstration.

The farmer's eyes widened at his raw power and form. He seemed weak, as skinny as he was. He also didn't turn and ask anything of his companion, he simply walked to the next tree and repeated the action. She watched for several minutes as he kicked methodically, tree after tree released its hold on the precious fruit it protected.

She mentally shrugged, what did she know about humans anyways? She walked off to do her chores, thinking the teen seemed capable; she decided to let him off an hour after lunch.

Kyle worked tirelessly, knowing he could sit when he returned to the library. He quickly became bored of doing roundhouse kicks, and decided to switch to other forms of assault on the fauna. Within the space of an hour, he was using his full repertoire on the helpless trees.

At noon Apple Jack called him to have lunch and meet with the rest of the Apple Family. He was seated at a large round table while the other members of the family gathered around. He was greeted by a large red colt with a corn-colored, and a tiny yellow filly with a yellow coat and an apple-red mane, as well as an old pony with a green coat and a mane snow white with age.

Apple Jack introduced them as Big Macintosh, Apple Bloom, and Granny Smith respectively. They all greeted him in turn. The red colt seemed simple, but there was an unmatched intelligence in his eyes. The filly was young and innocent, and had determination set into her face. For what, he didn't know. Granny Smith had history in her bones, which were quite strong for somebody her age.

He shook hooves with all of them. They were quite a close family. But after having a lunch filled with the family's fruit of choice, Apple Jack told him he had the job and could come tomorrow. As he left Apple Jack smacked her forehead. She had forgotten to ask about his odd ways of apple bucking. Never mind, she could always ask later.

He arrived to find nothing had changed much. Twilight and Spike were helping ponies choose books, while simultaneously organizing the shelves. How they did it, Kyle had not a clue, but they were efficient.

The building cleared out hurriedly after his arrival. Perhaps he was not quite as welcome as the pink mare would have him believe. He grabbed the block of wood he set by the door and carried it outside. It felt like a leaden weight.

He set it down back by the door, deciding it could wait. He then remembered something important. "Hey Twilight!" He shouted to the mare shelving books.

"Where?" She asked, once again not understanding human terminology. He really had to use pony phrases more often.

"Never mind. Do you… know any places a friend and I could go?" He asked, uncertainty creeping into his voice once more.

Twilight looked up from her shelving and gave him an odd look. He looked innocently back at her, a pleading look in his eye. She sighed and began to make a list.

Kyle left to go pick up the clothes Rarity promised him. When he arrived, the place was in complete disarray. Things were overturned, fabrics were strewn across the walls and furniture, and Rarity laying on her back, a hoof over her forehead.

He looked around the room before looking at the distressed diva on the floor. "Is… something wrong?"

The unicorn looked up at him, "Oh it's HORRIBLE just HORRIBLE!" She began, "I was sewing you clothes when I realized: All the colors clash! Now they'll look horrible."

"I think you're thinking with pony fashions. They'll look great once I put them on." Kyle gave his best effort to comfort the crazy drama queen.

She seemed to give this some thought, and then her horn began to glow. All manner of human clothing came from the corners of the room, and into his outstretched arms. He took his time trying them on, in an attempt not to upset the designer.

He was right, by the time his little fashion show was over, she was happy as could be. Thanking her, he walked out of the building.

He headed back to his room in Twilight's house to take a shower and change. By the time he came down, clean as a whistle, Twilight had finished her list. It had taken her some time to thin it out.

Upon asking Twilight responded, "Well, at first I thought it was a romantic kind of thing, and then I though friend-date would be better, so my top suggestions are Sugarcube Corner or a walk through the Sweet Apple Acre's Orchard."

Kyle through for a moment, ten berated himself for over analyzing it. It was just something among friends, nothing more. But still, maybe something was lacking…

A great distance away, Luna was in the castle, talking to her sister about similar things; although she was less discreet about all of it.

"So Celestia, do you think I you could raise the moon for me tomorrow? I'm met this guy and we were going to do something tomorrow." Luna said to the larger Alicorn, an eager but hopeful tone in her voice.

Celestia cocked eye and eyebrow at the younger monarch. She thought about it for a moment before saying, "Oh all right, but I'd like to hear more about this 'guy'. He seems to be quite the character."

Luna and her sister happily chatted all night about Kyle, what he was like, and places for the two of them to go.

**Author's note: Next time we'll have the big date, but over the next week my schedule takes its course and I won't be able to write. So I'm guessing it'll be about a week before chapter 5 is out. I'm sorry, I'd update if I could, but time won't let me. This weekly writing thing will be a regular occurrence, sadly. Anyhow, I've also got an alternate story planned out for this, mostly the same, but takes their romance to more of a fight for each other. Literally.**


	5. Chapter 5, Evil Brings Great Change

**Author's Note: Despite this chapter's dark beginnings, it still contains the date as promised, meaning this'll be a much longer chapter than usual. Also, I suggest you check out my profile page, I update my current goings-on at least every week. There'll be a lot of old news, but I've got updates and current in-the-works stories on there.**

During the night, a battle took place. Inside Kyle, a memory and a curse battled. The fought for control of Kyle himself. The memory was horrible, full of anguish and suffering. The curse was unnatural, promising only fear and pain. The memory fought for Kyle, despite the pain it brought him.

Kyle convulsed and twitched in his bed, wracked by the battle inside him. In the end, the curse won, and it took control of the innocent boy. He began to bleed, the flesh on his back and limbs tearing open. The blood soaked his bed, and dark gray hairs quickly covered him.

His arms broke, and healed at odd angles; they reshaped and moved, making him into something different. In a minute the hex had run its course, making him something horrible. It settled itself into his mind, making sure it knew his desires.

It leaped off the bloody sheets, landing on the floor without a noise. Its wicked midnight claws marked the floor as it sauntered to the door, leaving a trail, but once again no sound was made by the scoring.

As it came upon the door, it nudged the block of wood next to it. As it made contact, a purple spark flashed, and the block was replaced with something different. One desire down, one to go.

It shouldered the door open, its four-legged form preventing it from using hands. It left the door open, allowing the brisk night air to enter the tree home. It sped up, following a dirt track to Canterlot Castle

It reached a full sprint, with speed born of unnatural dark power; it would reach the castle in a matter of minutes.

The phantom came upon the town before the castle. Gathering itself for a second, it leapt powerfully up to one of the roofs. It ran towards the castle once more, the distance from each roof not even slowing the hunter.

It soon reached the edge of the village. It came to a full halt instantly on the edge of the roof. It leapt wildly, and came into contact with the top of the castle. It looked at the wall, checking to see if it had been found. It was a futile gesture though, not even the Goddess of the Sun could find him unless it wanted him to.

It began its descent, knowing the exact location of his prey. The night was young; there would be time to accomplish extra deeds.

Princess Luna awoke with a small gasp, feeling as if she was being watched. She lifted her head slightly, her eyes searching every dark corner and finding nothing.  
The window flew open without a gust of wind preceding it. A scream caught in her throat. She quickly scolded herself. She was the Princess of the Night, why was she afraid of the dark? She focused, and the window closed, a blue aura shrouding it briefly.

The lunar teenager closed her eyes, and just as she began to drift into oblivion, a pressure clamped down on her lips.

Her eyes shot open, and she saw a large gray paw clamped on her mouth. She followed it. It led to a huge deep shadow; it had another paw on her shoulder, while its legs were positioned near hers.

A suave voice whispered in her ear, "It's been a while Luna. Do you remember me?" It quickly changed into a darker tone, saying, "Don't try to escape, don't try to fight, and don't try to scream. I'd hate to waste you energy. But I'm going to let you speak." It removed its paw when she nodded

It was evil for sure, that much could be felt by being it its presence, but there was truth in its words. It continued, "No, I suppose not, given my form. I suppose you'll recognize my old name." It flashed a wicked smile as it said "Kyle"

Princess Luna's suppressed the urge to vomit. This vile beast could simply NOT be her friend. There was no semblance of the boy in its soulless black eyes.

Since it's time for new things, my name is Blackheart. And you used to be my mother."

Her eyes widened. "Lies," She whispered sharply, "I have no children."

"_Used_ to be my mother," It corrected, "my mother is Nightmare Moon."

The princess' eyes widened to their fullest extent at the realization of her previous name. Terror was creeping through her bones.

The lupine fiend removed its paws from her shoulders and settled itself on her gut. It was light, despite its massive size and strength.

It smirked, her terror feeding its dark purpose. "How ironic. You were my mother. And now you'll play that role once more."

She looked at the intruder inquisitively, not understanding. "I'll carry on my mother's sick legacy as long as need be. You will bet the bearer of my children. Then you will serve me until I deem you ready to be tortured and put to death." The canine explained.

This certainly wasn't the ideal situation the Alicorn had in mind. She thrashed wildly, in an attempt to keep this unholy… thing off of her.

Despite its weight, her thrashing accomplished nothing. It waited until she tired her limbs out, and then pinned her from the shoulders again. It gained a wicked and evil grin as it positioned itself atop her.

Her eyes filled with hot tears, and she closed them. For all she learned, she couldn't do anything to help herself.

She waited for the pain to begin, but nothing happened to her. She opened her eye, and a large glob of foamy spittle splattered her throat. She recoiled at its touch.

Suddenly, she saw that she could move, but where was the attempted defiler? She looked around, and saw it rolling on the bed next to her, as if fighting something.

It flailed desperately screeching "I AM GIVING YOU A GIFT! YOU WILL BE A GOD! NO LONGER A FAILURE! I WILL KILL-" It was cut short by some force sending it flying across the room into the window, which cracked and shattered, sending whatever it was onto the courtyard tile hundreds of feet below. She looked out the window at the body of the wolf, but instead saw the bleeding body of Kyle.

"KYLE!" Luna screamed, shocked at the development. Three guards dressed in gold rushed into the room.

"Princess Luna, what seems to be the issue?" The sergeant asked her.

"My friend is lying bleeding down there! Help him!" She shouted, troubled by the night's events.

The leader quickly turned to the stallion on his left, a Pegasus. "Windwings! Get that civilian up here!"

The soldier nodded, and leaped out the window angling himself like an arrow downwards.

Windwings felt the wind whip him, but he resisted the force of nature and spread his wings wide about ten yards from the solid earth.

His wings hurt for the stunt of course, but this guy below him was dying. He wrapped his hooves around the human's midsection, and carried him back to Luna's quarters.

They laid him gently on the blood-and-sweat-soaked bed sheets. The unicorn of the three-pony-team began examining the body. He quickly wrapped his wounds in gauze tape to staunch the bleeding and save what was left of his blood.

His work was long and difficult. He had not a clue if humans did well with magic, so he was stuck with conventional methods.

He administered the human's fourth shot of the night while the sergeant and Windwings guarded Princess Luna outside the room. Being a princess, the magical medic was surprised she had allowed her rooms to be used.

_He must be something special._ The medic thought as he worked.

After several hours of arduous work, the unicorn was finished with his task. He was tired, and staggered out of the room, only to be bombarded by questions.

He sighed an answered the truth, "I don't know how he's doing. It's out of my hooves now. But judging from the look of things… He'll get away with this so long as nobody moves him or anything.

A look of relief crossed the three's faces. The team left to file an urgency report, while the actual royal physician was called to see if anything else could be done.

'Nothing more could help the boy' was the verdict given by the aged pony who served as physician.

Luna stood watch over him all night, keeping vigilant despite the toll the night had taken on the poor pony.

Celestia was kept out of the loop for the time being. She had enough on her plate as is.

Kyle awoke to greasy feeling sheets and a pony standing over him. "Hey Luna…?" Kyle said, "Ya mind telling me why I'm covered in blood, on your bed, and you're standing over me?"

The way he said it made the whole thing seem embarrassing. But Luna faced the problem with dignity. She calmly explained the situation despite the burning in her face she felt.

Kyle accepted it with surprising serenity. After all, he had found out ponies could talk, so what was turning into a talking evil wolf?

"Sooooo… What do we do? Is there any way we can top this guy? I can feel him in the back of my mind. He's taunting me, telling me no." He asked, then gasped and extended his middle finger to himself.

Luna didn't understand this gesture, and continued talking to him about possible ways to stop Blackheart. After several hours of debates, the two saw that there was nothing in the way of possibilities.

Luna left to fetch Celestia and get some rest. The solar goddess arrived only a few minutes later, having had to be debriefed by her younger sister.

The two discussed the situation at length, trying their best to find a solution. Then Celestia came with the most ridiculous, yet plausible idea yet.

"Why don't we give Blackheart what he wants?" She asked, excitement in her voice at this revelation.

"Uhhh… Princess? I don't want to rape Luna." Kyle asked, thinking the princess completely bonkers for this idea.

She flinched at the derogatory term, but obliged him explaining, "His name is BlackHEART." She explained, stressing the second syllable, "He wants love through force. So we cage him with the most powerful weapon known: Love."

Kyle, growing annoyed at the futility of his situation snapped. "Oh SURE! I just need to find the love of my life in at the most turbulent and unstable age I could possibly be! Simple. Why don't I just solve the mystery of life for Christsakes if that's all you want!" He grew in volume and anger, but stuck to the bitter truth, holding nothing back, "I LIVED FOR FIFTEEN YEARS TRYING TO FIND SOMEONE TO LOVE ME! THEY JUST TOYED WITH MY HEART AND LEFT ME TO DIE! NOW I'M AN EMOTIONALLY UNSTABLE TEEN AND I NEED TO FIND SOMEBODY TO SPEND THE REST OF MY LIFE WITH? FORGET THIS! I'LL NEVER GET THIS DONE!"

Celestia flinched but held her ground. "I'm not asking you to find true happiness." She began softly, "Find somepony you enjoy the company of, give that affection a chance to settle itself in your heart and it WILL trap him." She gained more certainty as she spoke; knowing that this was exactly what Blackheart was trying to stop Kyle from doing with the outburst.

Kyle lay back on Luna's bed, feeling the enormity of his actions, and realizing he was wrong. "What can I do?" He asked, "After last night, nobody will EVER get near me. I'll just have to leave."

"You won't leave until you've learned." Celestia said seriously, her tone of command once again asserting itself.

Then, Celestia grew another idea. "Kyle, get up, you're going on that date with Luna you two talked about."

Kyle began to protest, but realized he had little to lose.

After a quick stop at Twilight Sparkle's tree home to collect Kyle's things, including an odd piece of carved wood, Celestia gave them to Kyle and explained the situation to Luna, who had had a wonderful rest.

Luna immediately sank back into her old self, forgetting the night's events and fussing about her appearance.

Kyle was no different, besides the fact that he was informed that the wooden instrument known as a guitar was carved for him by Blackheart, who had acted upon Kyle deepest desires at the time: Music and social interaction with Luna.

He played with his clothing and hair styles until he found something suitably casual. He took the rest of the time he had to strum the guitar, testing to see if Blackheart had tampered with it.

An hour later, the two were outside Canterlot village, taking a long walk back to Ponyville. Kyle explained his unfortunate situation to Luna, despite his reluctance to admit he depended on his affection for Luna to contain the dread beast locked inside him.

Luna agreed to keep a semblance of a relationship with him, but only as long as he explained himself. When questioned what she meant by that, Luna replied that he said something about his heart being toyed with.

The teenage boy regretted the eruption of anger immediately. He knew no matter what he tried, he'd eventually have to explain it to his friend. He began with a sigh, and went from there.

Kyle was always an odd child, taking walks at midnight since he was five. He was always serious, even from that early on his life, but responsible as well, which was why he was allowed to take nightly walks. He never slept much, not caring for the oblivion it promised.

He used the night to think, and prepare himself for anything the coming days might hold.

It hadn't caused problems until he turned nine, when people started to tease him. It was light, mostly just being called a vampire or something like that.

Then came middle school. He found little solace there, constantly being harassed for his seriousness, and always the brunt of bullying, due to his pride. He wouldn't admit he lost. But he never fought back. The anger built up over the span of a year.

One day he brutally beat and hospitalized a boy who had been the bane of his existence. At first he reveled in the popularity it brought him. But he quickly fell in with the wrong people.

He met a girl who brought him out of that crowd. At that time she seemed like his saving grace. Yet it was not to last. She took their relationship as a joke, and ended it with the simple truth: It has started as a bet, but she grew to love him. He lost all control.

He left her in the rain. She told him 'I love you.' And yet he was the one crying as he walked home. He walked the five miles home in the pouring rain. He stopped going to school at all. He was going on his third month of truancy when he found himself in Equestria.

During that time he had only grown to show positive emotion only to his younger sister; believing that she shouldn't have to go through what he did.

He listened to dark music that reached to his heart at the time. And so he played such a song on his newly-formed guitar while singing the lyrics.

_I can feel you fallin' awaaayyy_

_No longer the lost; No longer the saaaammmeee_

_And I can see you starting to breeeaaakkk_

_I'll keep you alive, if ya show me the waaaayyyy_

_Forevah annndddd evaaaah, the stars will remaaaaiiinnnn_

_Give me a sign; There's something buried in the wiiiinndd._

_Give me a siiiiggggnnnnnnn; you tears are everwhere_

_JUST GIVE ME A SIGN!; There's something buried in here_

_GIVE ME A SIIIGGGGNNNNNN; your tears are everwhere_

He sang beautifully, and Luna felt the words, while not his own, came from his heart. This music was his way of releasing pain. And she would listen to it forever if it healed him.

They arrived at Ponyville after several hours of walking the path in the dark. They hadn't felt fatigue in each other's presence. They gave each other some form of strength.

Kyle had just finished singing _Dance with the Devil_ by his favorite musical group, Breaking Benjamin, when they arrived at the Ponyville Library.

Luna liked the music he sang too. It felt as if the singer was sharing their loneliness with her, and she could let herself go.

Kyle was crying by the time they stopped. Luna looked at him, concern in her eyes. He noticed and wiped his eyes, but not trying to stem the flow of tears. "You are the only person I've been able to open up to like that. I feel so much better." He fell onto his backside in the dirt and let the tears flow freely.

Luna impulsively dropped to the ground beside him, and hugged him.

They shared their embrace for ten full minutes, each crying their hardest in a long time.

When they finally parted from each other's arms, Kyle felt that Blackheart would cause no more trouble. Still, he needed to seal the deal.

He looked at Luna, and cleared his throat before speaking, "Luna, I've shared my past with you, you've seen my darkest moments, you've cried with me. You found time to walk me home after what I tried to do. In short-"He choked on the words, he felt inadequate. But still, he continued, "You're the person closest to me. I'd like you to-"He searched for the right terminology, feeling foolish, "to… be my special somepony."

Luna knew he would ask that. She knew he would ask that at this time. But she still felt the shock of hearing the words. Finally, tears flowing with a vengeance, Luna began, "You're the only person who I can share isolation with. After what I've done to you, and every other pony in Equestria, I'm surprised I'm not dead. Yes, I will. You are the only one I can share pain with."

He looked at her, a new respect in his eyes. "Thank you." He whispered to her, "Thank you so much."

With that, he turned and left, heading inside the house. Luna stayed outside for a moment before turning and disappearing in the wind.

They both slept soundly that night. Their heads filled with thoughts of one another.

_The Nightwalker stirred in its cage, anger evident. This was not going well. Nightmare Moon and Blackheart had failed to stop the two from coming together naturally. There MUST be some form of strife between them, or it would die. Even with their considerable power, they were overcome. The Nightwalker looked skyward, toward the vile bright stars that lit the night. It cursed them and screamed its name to the world,_

"_I AM NIGHTWALKER! I AM RULER! I AM GOD AND DEMON! I WILL KILL YOU! WITH MY LAST BREATH __**I WILL KILL YOU**__**!"**_

**Author's Note: This chapter was a few hours late, but I hope none of you mind. Also, Breaking Benjamin is me favorite band, and most of their songs are fairly dark, but they fit Kyle's past so well that I had to. So if you want to know what Kyle feels, listen to **_**Dance with the Devil, Give Me A Sign, and Here We Are Again**_** by Breaking Benjamin, and try to imagine what it's like to not be loved by the one you think you love, and that it's all a big joke. With that, I leave you, and to all of you, thanks for reading this far. While this certainly won't be the end of this story, I feel the main romance is over. However, I will be re-watching a few choice episodes of **_**Friendship is Magic**_**. I'm thinking about where to put their first kiss, and how Kyle is going to deal with loving something that isn't human.**


	6. Chapter 6, Dark Power and Darker Plans

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I have more news. First, I've decided to respond to comments on my profile page. Second, I've started a Youtube channel where I am currently playing Ponymon, which is a hack of Pokemon Fire Red with ponies. It's complete with a type-trump system and new moves. The channel is under the name 'Knavethefish' as usual. Ponymon is not complete, but is free to download and play. Now, I believe I had a chapter for both you and the **_**Discovery**_** people this week. Sorry for not updating last time.**

The teen awoke with the sun shining brightly in his eyes. "Swear she shines it in my eyes on purpose." He grumbled as he climbed out of bed. The night had been eventful, and lack of sleep was beginning to play its part, but the sun just HAD to go for the face didn't it?

Twilight was downstairs making notes. This was unusual; she normally had certain times she made notes. It was all part of her scheduling. When asked about, Twilight replied she had wanted to find out more about Blackheart.

Memories flooded through Kyle at the mention of the villain's name. He still felt a pressure at the back of his mind, as if Blackheart was caged, but making sure Kyle knew the price. He shook his head, telling himself that he was just imagining it.

"So," Twilight began, "do you think you could see about doing… I dunno, anything with him?" She gave a hopeful yet confounded look, as if unsure about the question itself.

"Are you sure it's safe?" He replied, the lethargy clouding his common sense that this was in fact, far from safe.

"I could try to latch on some magical restrains in case you react poorly." She said, an eager look on her face that should only have belonged to only the craziest of scientists

He yawned and shrugged, his lack of sleep ensuring his complete and utter stupidity in the decision. The violet pony focused, her horn glowing, and then lilac-colored ropes shot out from the wooden floorboards and onto the unsuspecting boy's limbs.

He gave them an experimental tug, and they held. They were taut, and restrained him properly. He focused on the pressure in his skull, and it grew to a pounding. He spoke to himself mentally, _"I am in my own mind, and I will not be controlled by Him. I am the master of myself."_

"_Are you?"_ A snide voice replied. _"Let's see then, how about you feel what it's like to have power over form and substance."_

Kyle felt shock at the reply, but the shock was dwarfed by the sudden rush of _something_ flowing inside him. An image of Blackheart formed in his head, and it felt like a thousand tiny needles pricked every inch of him.

He focused more on the picture, and the pain intensified in response, but he would not be deterred, he was a master of himself. He heard something gasp, and then he was brought out of the expanses of his mind, and into the world of the living.

His vision took a moment to clear, but then he was face-to-face with Twilight. He tried to stand, but fell over as soon as his front feet left the ground. He looked, unsure of what caused this, and saw large, gray paws with midnight nails.

Now he understood why he was on level with the prodigy magic-user. He had changed to the form of Blackheart, complete with Corrupt Cutie Mark. The needles had been fur sprouting from him.

He took a few experimental steps, and found nothing wrong with himself. Then he noticed Twilight's bonds were nowhere to be seen. She was staring at him, "Kyle?" she asked, her voice filled with fear and awe at the power he was imbued with.

He nodded to her, "It's me. But, I heard I was given two things. Power over _form_," He emphasized the last word and gestured to himself with his head. "And power over substance." He said as he walked over to an apple on the table and tapped it with his nose.

In the apple's place was a bowl filled with some sort of grain and multi-colored things, all floating in an opaque liquid Twilight guessed to be cow's milk.

"Neat." Kyle observed, and then, at the sight of something familiar, his eyes shrank to pinpricks reminiscent of spectral possession and all of his restraint vanished. He drove his muzzle into the bowl, licking up whatever he could get at in the bowl.

Twilight stared at his odd behavior until he finished the bowl. He looked up, milk dripping from his mouth and bits of grain stuck to the fur near his nose. She giggled at the sight of a fearsome predator looking like foal that hadn't learned to eat properly.

He licked the remainder off of himself and looked at Twilight. "Lucky Charms;" he said, "breakfast of champions." He then took a look at the mess he made. "Oooooooohhhhh." He said, unsure how Twilight would react.

She just giggled more and more until she was laughing freely. He just stared blankly at the normally reserved mare laughing like she just found out what it was.

When the violet pony was finished, she lifted the table-cloth magically and folded it, and placed it on the pile of things that needed cleaning.

She turned back to him, a serious look on her face. He stared back with a look that disguised all though and emotion. Before he could make a move, Twilight began to bombard him with questions.

For a brief moment he imagined Twilight as a Nazi interrogator, and he the prisoner, but the image quickly faded as he struggled to keep up with the flow of questions.

He left later that morning, work being his excuse. He had found the transformation back to a boy had been much easier and less painful. Still, he had to prove to the ponies of Equestria that he could be trusted. And that meant staying faithful to his commitments.

He didn't say a word as he walked into the orchard, lost in thought. He was thinking about Luna. Had asking this of her been the right thing? Or was it too impulsive and stupid of him to know what effects that would have.

He never felt his usual fatigue because of how concerned he was over the navy-blue Alicorn. She LOOKED the same age as him, but she was thousands of years older. Had she had relationships beforehand? Would she even consider him legitimately serious?

Questions raced through his head like irritated hornets. Each thought stinging him more and more into a horrible bout of depression. But then, an idea came to him, bright as the sun Celestia loved blinding him with.

He finished and raced towards Ponyville. He was on a mission. He was liquid lighting, racing down the road to the town at breakneck pace. Finally, he reached the spot he was looking for. Above him, on a cloud, lay Rainbow Dash.

He called to her, and she leaned over the cloud to look at the human. He told her what he had planned, and she saluted and raced off into the sky.

Kyle arrived at Twilight's house earlier than expected, so he had time to dress appropriately and shower before the night came. Twilight wasn't home, so he left a note on the new tablecloth.'

_Twilight, gone to Luna's to talk about something important. Stay here and set up, I've asked Rainbow Dash to find all of your friends so we can talk later tonight about my problem._

_-Kyle_

He dropped the pen on the paper, weighing it down, told Spike to ask Twilight to look at the note, and raced toward Canterlot. He ran faster than before, taking Blackheart's form painlessly as soon as Ponyville left sight.

The guards remembered him and let him pass without complaint. He was shown to the door of Luna's study, but then abandoned by his escorts. He knocked, and quickly Luna answered from inside, "Enter."

He walked into the room to find it was reminiscent of a battlefield, but the bodies were books and notes.

"Luna, we need to talk about where we're going." He said, holding back a remark about remodeling. She walked out of a closet, her face serious.

"What about it?" She said, fearing this was going somewhere bad.

"I need to know about you. It was a stupid and spur-of-the-moment thing to ask of you. But I'm sticking to it. I need to know about you or this will never work."

She stared back at him. He began, "I'm not sure what I need to learn to leave this place; in fact, I'm not sure I want to. I don't know how old you are, or if you've been in other relationships, I want to know who I promised myself to."

"Alright, let me explain myself…" She trailed off as she began her story from the earliest she could remember.

_The Nightwalker stood in his cage facing his latest hireling. "Queen Chrysalis, you are the final assassin I am sending to keep Luna and Him apart. They must never truly care about each other. If they love each other I'll have your hide. Now go, pull them apart in any way you can. And don't bother praying if you fail. No god can help you if you do"_

_With that, the changeling was gone, and he stood alone in Nowhere. He knew she would fail. He'd finish her off if she lived. He made the body of a human; it stood in front of him, immobile. It was time for direct intervention._


	7. Chapter 7, Pain

**Author's Note: Sadly, this is much overdue. I apologize greatly for all the delays. Also, I'll be gone for a while for Thanksgiving, I'm meeting some family and I'm going to see my new cousin. Finally, I'll be posting a new video later tonight**

"And then, I-"The navy pony continued, but was cut short by Kyle looking out the window.

"Holy crap! I'm sorry Luna, but I have to run. I had a meeting set up later tonight with a few friends."

She kept her demeanor the same. "Oh, I won't keep you then. Have fun." She waved a hoof as if to send him off.

He turned and left the room at a jog. She hung her head after he left sight from her window.

"Became Nightmare Moon..." She finished for herself.

Kyle was at Ponyville within fifteen minutes. He was at Twilight Sparkle's house in three minutes. The other six ponies were already waiting around chatting idly.

As he entered all of them turned to face him. "What's the big idea?" Rainbow Dash asked, getting in his face.

He held up his hands in submission, "I've got a few things to explain... Just sit down or something and I'll get to it.

By the time he finished with his explanation of Blackheart and his night of freedom (sans Celestia's crazy plan), the ponies were speechless. Fluttershy had hidden under the table when he began to tell about his infiltration of the castle, but the others stood speechless.

Then, without a word, he turned and left, heading to bed. He wanted to give them a chance to think about what he told them.

For once, the night went by without disturbance for Kyle, and he dreamed about being a lamp salesman. It was a fairly exciting job when being a lamp salesman really meant being a James Bond-esque secret agent.

Kyle woke at the reasonable hour of around 9:30 in the morning. He had closed the curtains so Celestia wouldn't blind him, and slept peacefully, which was rather fortunate, considering the lack of sleep was catching up to him.

Twilight was nowhere to be found, but this wasn't a problem, most of the ponies woke up around 8 o'clock, so she was probably out with her friends. Who wouldn't be after having that explained to you and then promptly going to bed?

Spike was nowhere to be found, but he had probably gone with Twilight to talk about Blackheart. He wasn't prepared to tell them about Luna, or Celestia's solution, so it would make sense that they'd want to find a solution.

Suddenly, an odd feeling gripped him, and before he could sit down, his legs gave out, and the flooring rushed to meet his rapidly approaching head.

He landed on the boards with an audible thump, had anyone or anything been around to her it.

When he woke up, he felt wrong. It was if he knew something was off, but there was no placing what.

All that he could do was pull himself off the ground and take a look around. He knew something was wrong immediately. The floor was covered in scorch marks, and books were all over the floor, some of them burning.

Kyle reacted swiftly, stamping out the fires complaining, "Who in all seven circles of hell sets FIRE in a TREE?"

After smothering the remaining fires, Kyle rushed outside to inform Twilight somebody had just tried to burn down the library.

The sight that greeted him was one of perfect horror. The town was falling apart at the seams from the looks of things. Building had holes in them, and entire buildings were burning or rubble.

Panicking, the teen raced down a side alley, only to come face-to-face with a twisted sight. There, was the spitting image of himself, in the act of hanging a pony from a tree in the center of town by its hooves. The other him turned, and seeing the original Kyle, dropped his prey, which promptly ran off, and stalked toward him.

"You like?" The pretender asked, a bemused smile playing across his features.

"What the hell are you? Who are you?" He asked, his voice lowering in fear and shock

"That would ruin all the fun, now wouldn't it? I thought you'd know better, being a master of games and all."

"How do you know?" Kyle asked his copy angered and surprised.

"Take a look at my face genius." Was the snarky reply, which would have been rather like Kyle on a regular day.

Kyle made a quick decision, this guy had to be stopped, he looked like he was going to kill everybody if he got away with whatever he was doing.

As if the imposter read his mind, he sank into an impossibly low ready stance. Kyle reacted with a head-on charge. He bum-rushed his foe, but cut it short with a palm strike to his aggressor's head.

Smooth as summer silk, the facsimile of the teen weaved out of the way, grabbed his arm, and punched it at the elbow. He struck with more force than the boy had ever felt before. His joint shattered, and he shrieked in pain, and attempted to draw his arm back.

His foe did not relent, and grabbed his arm at the broken joint and armpit, and threw him. The landing dislocated his shoulder, and a grunt passed from his lips.

The Other Kyle stood over him, and spat on his shirt. "By the way, I've got three things to tell you. First: I'm not you. If that wasn't obvious enough, I'm telling you. Second: Celestia's going to test you, to see if you're ready to leave. Finally: You might want to fail that test. When you go back, you'll go into a world where your sister's a year younger, and hates you for running away."

With that, he spun and walked away. The injured boy couldn't move from the pain, and could only watch his foe left his sight.

Only four words stuck in his head, drowning him in mind. For a moment, he forgot the pain, he forgot where he was, and he forgot what happened.

_Your sister hates you_


	8. Chapter 8, My Enemy's Tears

_Falling, burning, dying, loving, hating, failing, and trying. These thoughts all ran through the boy's mind. What was he? He was nothing. He was hated by the one he loved. There was nothing. There is nothing. Death will be welcome._

"Oh Celestia! We've got to carry him back. Rarity, you get his legs, I'll get his arms." The lavender mare exclaimed when she saw the body. She picked up her friend with magic, while Rarity did the same. Their combined effort was just enough to lift him.

The attack had drained them, and the two were barely able to lay him on his bed. The other four of Twilight's group came with Nurse Redheart. She began working quickly, while the other six stood on edge outside.

After two hours and twenty-six minutes, by Twilight's counting, Nurse Redheart opened the door? Before she could be attacked by the worried ponies, she quickly explained the situation, "He's awake and alive. He's asked me not to help him, but he wants to see Twilight."

Said pony dashed into the room faster than a Frenchman away from a battle. Kyle lay in the bed, staring at the ceiling. Twilight quickly announced herself with a cough.

He turned to look at her. "Greetings, young pony. I understand you've been put through quite a bit of trouble." He began, the smile on his face suggested he remembered little.

"Kyle. We're so glad you're alive. But… do you even remember what happened?" Twilight asked, worried he had more head trauma than she thought.

He sighed, and then turned to her, sitting up. It seemed like he healed faster than normal. "Yes. I do. That's why I've got to leave." He saw the confusion on the mare's face, "You can't understand, but I've got to do something. Kyle got hurt because of me."

More confusion, "Yes, I'm Blackheart. But I'm not here to do any harm. Kyle's dead to the world. His suffering won't even fight back against me controlling him. He's lost his will. He no longer cares if he dies."

It was odd, hearing Kyle's mouth and voice talk about himself like he was a sick old stallion. "Then, let us help. We can do anything if we use the power of friendship."

He stood up and walked to her. He knelt, and stroked the mane that covered the back of her neck. "Twilight, dear, sweet, innocent, Twilight. Everyone, has a path they have to walk alone. If you accept help, you're forgetting who you are."

He pulled her into a long embrace, speaking while he held her, "I have to stop the one who did this alone. When I'm in control, Kyle has more power. I have to do this because he won't. I have to let him take his time to come back."

He let go, and grabbed the edge of the window, then he turned to Twilight one last time, "Don't miss him, he'll be back. And don't you dare miss me; I'm evil to begin with." He flung himself headfirst into the streets and ran for all his worth. Twilight watch him go, tears in her eyes. She'd already done both the things he'd told her not to.

There was one final thing for Blackheart to do. It wasn't his to do, but here he was, in Luna's room. He pulled out the pen and paper he'd borrowed from Twilight without asking.

He sang, using his power to make his voice write the words.

_I am returning from the dark; the one you loved and I have met our mark._

_Your sorrow will have to wait; a new man has sauntered away_

_I will not be there by your side, but say the word and I will save your life_

_You must trust a heathen to bring him back, but can you give me what I lack?_

_My evil returning; every home burning_

_Can you love what takes your life? Can you care in a land of strife?_

_Princess Luna when the time comes, all I need you to do is break open a heart cold and numb_

_I could have shown you the world, shining sparkling, and real. But now it's time that I broke away~_

_There is yet one I must force to kneel, but when I die I don't want it to be the day._

His message complete, he left the message on her pillow and then left, fully aware he would not survive this.

He walked to the forest. It was time for the last bit of preparation. He appeared in the Everfree Forest. He knocked on the door of a small hut the appeared to be African. Inside, the zebra was preparing the potions as he'd asked.

After making sure she was ready, he sat in a specially selected clearing. It was open and distant, perfect for an undisturbed battle.

He sat, and crossed his legs, and began to sing, to lull himself into a state of focus. It took only one song to bring him into his mind. He chose one of sufficient loss. He sang 'You're Gonna Go Far Kid'

When he finished he collapsed. He landed laying flat on the forest floor. His brain rushed with thoughts faster than he was able to comprehend.

Then he rose, perfectly at peace. And standing in front of him was a large wolf. Similar to him, but standing on two legs, and wearing a crown of glowing gold. The crown was simple, but had a light radiating out of it, like Celestia blessed it herself.

"Blackheart. You know now that I have to kill the body, take a different one." It sang out in a masculine, strong, high, honey-sweet voice.

Blackheart shook his head in return.

"A shame," it mused, "you were always so mercurial, but TRAITORISM? Even that's a little far for you."

Then it understood, the look in his eyes said everything. Then, in an instant, his eyes flashed lilac, and he growled in a gravelly voice, "I have waited for an uncountable amount of time, do you doubt my determination?"

He received no answer, and their battle began. A battle of memories. Each had to prove their reason to exist. While fighting for another is a just cause, the Nightwalker had reason as well.

Blackheart was the Nightwalker's creation, and some say that the creations always rebel against their masters. This was no different.

At Canterlot castle, Luna had only just stumbled into her room after a long day of 'important' decisions, she flopped onto her bed, only to hear the crunch of paper.

She couldn't see the note's contents, but she could tell it wasn't good. The paper was tearstained, which meant it could have been Kyle.

Fear and paranoia coursed through her. Could this be a letter to tell her that he no longer cared for her?

The door opened, and Luna said without turning, "Can't you knock?"

"I hardly thought I'd have to knock at my sister's door."

She turned, shocked at Celestia's voice. "I'm sorry," she spat out, "I thought you were somebody else."

"That boy's rubbing off on you." The solar ruler observed, feigning ignorance. "But I have a matter to intend to in Ponyville, do you think you can raise the sun in a few minutes?"

"Sure, I'm certain it's important, so I'll let you go."

Her sister turned and left without another word, not wanting to disturb her sister. She knew the sign of angst. She'd had it at the same age, and knew it was best to let it trot its path.

Luna slowly opened the note, dreading the news it might bring. Before she finished, she closed it again. She'd seen something on the other side of the paper.

On the back was a heart so black ink couldn't have made it. It was running, as if the letter itself was sad. She didn't understand until she opened the note and began to read the lyrics. She sang softly to herself as she read, fearing her sister hadn't yet left.

"_I am returning from the dark; the one you loved and I have met our mark."_


	9. Non-Canon: A Magical Christmas

**A\N: This isn't canon (not yet at least) and it'll be short. You have been warned.**

Kyle shot from his bed like a French border guard with track shoes and a coupon for cigarettes. Today was Hearth's Warming Day, better known as Christmas Day among humans. Today was the day he could forget everything.

The thing about Hearth's Warming Day was that you didn't just be unhappy. Even if you were, you put on a smile for the sake of everypony else.

First things first. He dashed outside through the snow straight to the Carousel Boutique. He knocked on the door and Rarity answered a worried look on her face. "Do you have it?" He asked, looking to make sure nopony was watching.

"Yes, but just barely. It took me all night to get it just right." The pale pony answered, worry lacing her voice. But she still gave him the object he ordered.

"Thanks, here's the payment." He reached into a bag in his pocket and pulled something out. He placed it on the counter next to her door and shut it.

Now, the moment was at hand. He turned into Blackheart and dashed along the path to Canterlot. Hearth's Warming Day surprise indeed. He walked up to the castle gate guards. They nodded and let him past.

It seems that the bribe had worked well. It took quite a bit of time to come up with all the payment for the bribes. But it was all worth it. He walked down the grand hall, taking a moment to look at the banner on the back wall. On the left was a lowering sun, on the right a raising moon.

He hung a left when he neared the two thrones on the dais. He walked down the long hall, and after a confusing series of turns, found his contact waiting outside the door.

Celestia magically gripped a large, object. She allowed him to grab it and followed him to his next destination.

Kyle stood outside Luna's chambers. Celestia nudged him from behind. "Go on," she softly urged, "she'll welcome it."

He slowly pushed open the large oaken doors and crept inside. He shut the thin space he had made when he entered. He had to be alone for this.

He walked to the bed, nervous as all hell. He took a deep breath, and gently laid his hand on sleeping Luna's throat. She stirred, but didn't move.

He shook her slightly. She awakened with a sigh. "whuhh… Kyle... What're you…?" she inquired groggily.

"I am here to give you the best Hearth's Warming Day you have ever experienced. Now get up." He replied cheerily.

"That's nice and all, but can't the day wait until I get up?"

"Nonsense," he replied in a tone that suggested she didn't know what she was talking about, "The best day you've ever had won't wait for you. The best day comes around with the sun."

She groaned and stuffed her head under her pillow.

"You've forced me to go to desperate measures Luna." He said, reluctance in his voice.

He yanked away the pillow and put the item Rarity gave him on her head. With the bright red hat with white trim on her head, he raised the second object that Celestia had given him. A camera, specially fashioned for use in the snow.

He took aim and fired with it. After four consecutive pictures, Luna jumped and chased him, attempting to get rid of the bright flashing.

It was like a scene out of an old TV cartoon that you probably remember. They went in one door and went out different doors, and the like. Twenty minutes later, Kyle slid to a halt. Surprised Luna slammed into him, sending both of them sprawling.

Kyle rose first, "There, aren't you awake now?"

"I hate you." Luna grumbled.

"Sure you do. Now get ready to go outside," he ordered, snatching the Santa hat off her head and putting it on his own, "be ready in half an hour or I'm dragging you out."

His voice left no room for argument. She walked dejectedly away to her room, thinking of what to wear.

Kyle spent the half hour he gave himself trying to get out of the dungeon he'd been chased into.

He waited for only a few moments when Luna appeared. She was beautiful in a Winter Crown made of ice and what appeared to be some kind of silver fuzz.

They spent the rest of the day caroling with a few friends of Luna's. A grey cross-eyed mare, a DJ with an electric-blue mane, a pink and lavender pony with berries as her cutie mark, a silver and blue pony some sort of magician's outfit, and an aqua-green pony with a lyre and her friend, who brought candy for all of them.

As the day drew to a close, ponies left. Yet Kyle stayed with her all day and a fair bit into the evening.

"Luna, I've had an amazing day. I can't thank you enough for coming with me-oww!" he last word was cut off by a large amount of snow being dumped on his head.

"This WAS a good day," she spoke from behind the fuming boy, "I got revenge and a good time."

He rubbed the rest of the snow off of himself and turned to her. "There's only one last thing to do."

He led her back to the castle without a word said between them.

There, he, Luna and Celestia (once) had their pictures taken to remember the day.

Kyle had three, one with Celestia. Luna had one, which she treasured and refused to show to anypony, and Celestia had hers, a nice picture with her and Luna.

Overall, the two had a wonderful holiday together, without a gift given between them. The two had lots to think about as they lay in bed. Kyle had spent the whole day with Luna, and stayed up late with Twilight and Spike, while Luna and a portion of the royal court were having a party to celebrate the day.

But finally, a few minutes past midnight, the two flopped down onto their beds and slept, joy in their hearts and each other in their heads, and gifts near them.


	10. Chapter 9, I Wish

Five trials. That's all there was between the two. The winner would send the other into the recesses of their minds. If Blackheart lost, he'd lose nothing, what was left of Kyle was already dead. And Nightwalker would just break out if he lost. If neither had anything to lose, why did Blackheart feel so scared? Something was wrong, for sure, but he never knew what until it was too late.

No. Now was not the time for thought. The first trial was a simple fight. If it could be called simple; Nightwalker would probably win. Having damn-near unlimited magical power would do that to you. Blackheart had power, but not near as much as his so-called 'creator'

Blackheart shrugged and ran.

His first attack worked, despite the futility of it. He slammed his fist into the man-wolf's gut, though it didn't double over; then curb-stomped the thing's left knee and forced it onto its knees, only to slam its muzzle into the ground.

No blood flowed from the wound, despite the fact the ground now sported and unnatural-looking dent. The monster simply rose and took its previous position, one of relaxed standing.

This continued. The wolf in a boy's body attacked and attacked, yet no damage was inflicted. Then, he got arrogant. His mistake was in the form of a right hook.

It wrapped, large clawed hands around his arm, and shockwaves that felt like liquid lighting spread throughout the boy's body.

Crippled, he hung limply, unable to move anything besides his eyes and lips. Not the rest of his mouth, mind you, just the lips. So, he couldn't really talk.

"I believe that you're quite done no?" Nightwalker huffed in the other combatant's ear. No sound answered him. "I suspected more of a fight from one of Us."

As he finished the sentence, he repaired all the damage he'd done to his opponent. He'd torn Blackheart apart on a molecular level, so it was a quick win for him.

Luna was staring at the paper, angry tears burning her, inside and out. She'd read it over a thousand, thousand times. It didn't make sense. All she could glean from it was a hard truth. One that Kyle wasn't stallion enough to admit to her in person. And not straightforward either.

He didn't love her. That was all she could get from it. And he was in trouble. She couldn't believe what she was being told. Maybe… he was saying this from whatever was harming. But there was only one way to tell.

She had to find him. Get the truth. Even if he didn't love her, she had to do what was right, no matter how it hurt. She could feel something. A strange flux of power. Probably him, she followed the power.

She didn't waste any time. She took the window, she needed to find him. Within moments she was entering the Everfree Forest. Zecora attempted to stop her, but she pushed past the zebra. She came into a clearing, where a beaten and bloody Kyle, and standing over him, was a large… thing. It measured to about eight feet, with a glowing crown, and was muscular beyond belief. It looked like something from a nightmare, wicked, but beautiful, in its own way.

It turned, facing her. "This… this is the one?" It asked, approaching her. She stood her ground. It seemed to anticipate this, and picked her up by the throat, its long finger wrapping around her gullet completely.

"Pathetic." It observed. "You aren't deserving of THIS, then." It tore off her crown and threw it; it rolled to the broken boy.

He picked it up with shaking fingers. "Don't bother," Luna growled out to Kyle, a psychotic smile on her face, "I need my hero. Not you. YOU SICK… BASTARD! IT WAS NEVER ME. IT WAS YOU… every moment… you."

He looked up to her, wonder on his face but not at her words, but at her understanding. "Yep. Every… moment of suffering was all my fault. I can't make up for anything. But… even if you hate him, he still loves you. He was meant to. That's all he was here for." It was obviously difficult for him to breathe.

She looked confused. So Blackheart explained. From the beginning. "Me... And him. We're both Elements of Evil. There are four of us. The Nightwalker over there is Evil. He is evil for the sake of being evil. There is also the Evil of Deception, the Evil of Control. And then there's me. I'm nothing. I am the Evil of Almost.

I'm Evil because I'm almost everything. Kyle was made by the combined Evil of the four of us. And I became his dominant personality. His life was filled with Almost's. He was almost normal. Almost loved. Almost real."

"Really, I'm pathetic. So I'm here to be almost evil. I'm fixing everything I messed up. Namely Kyle."

Nightwalker turned to the dying boy, Luna still in his grasp, "SILENCE! I'll end you."

He spoke quickly, "You can kill us by doing the opposite of what we are." He coughed up a measure of blood and continued while Nightwalker advanced on him.

He opened his mouth to speak once more, but Nightwalker's nails extended into long, thin needles, which he jammed into Blackheart's chest.

Over and over his nails entered the body's chest. Luna watched her hopes die with him. Finally, he pulled the bloody appendages out for the last time. His head rotated to face her. He shoved the nails in front of her, blood and all.

"Look at my accomplishment. I have saved myself. Love from my creation cannot kill me anymore."

She glared at him in defiance. She had nothing left to lose now.

"Kill me now. Take what you want from this world. I don't care anymore. I know the truth now, and I love him. He loved me. Maybe we were meant to be together, maybe we weren't. But I can't care less."

"Indeed." Nightwalker said, surprise lacing his voice. Then he stuck the bloody nails under Luna's jaw and lifted. They entered, and exited through the back of her skull.

From there, the world ended. Nightwalker got what he wanted. He had everything. All he had done was find the Element of Deception, and use her power. The Nightwalker was standing over his work, when a feeling coursed through him.

There, in front of him, was a horde of the dead. All he knew. These were people he'd killed and ruined. At their front stood Kyle. Not Blackheart anymore, Kyle. The boy he'd feared since his existence.

Neither said anything for a while, then, Kyle said something. The thing he'd thought he killed. He turned to the people behind him and sentenced Nightwalker to death. He said, "I love Luna."

With that, everything was strangely fixed.

Love was the solution. To everything. The Nightwalker's death meant all he had ever done was undone. His murders, his words, and his sins all.

Only Kyle, the catalyst for all Evil and Luna, his saving grace, were allowed to remember. Who knows who decided this? Maybe it was one god or another, maybe it was Kyle, but maybe it just happened.

The two were standing in the clearing, alone, together. The way it was meant to be.

He turned to Luna, and embraced her. "It wasn't a mistake." He sobbed, tears freely flowing.

She returned the action. "We should go back… people will probably be worried about us."

He let go, "yeah, we should."

But they didn't. They sat in the forest, sitting in each other's presence.

A\N: That's it. Now the choice is up to you. A few original chapters. Maybe a few episode-based ones. Take your pick, or send me a new suggestion. Oh yeah, there will be an afterward chapter too. But I'm sure as hell not done with this story. If you can't decide, I will.


	11. Chapter 10, After Always After

A bright day; not just any day. One of an odd beauty. It seemed so average and casual, giving it an air that said, "Try a little harder, make every minute last longer. The sun shone through the windows of Luna's study.

She was at her desk, working hard on some documents about limits for some business. Celestia said she'd reacclimatize her with the east things, if terraforming and zoning laws were easy, maybe she'd just stick with the simple court cases and cut the work in half.

There was a tapping at her study's window. _"It had a wonderful view of the gardens"_ She recalled as she crossed to it, thinking a bird might have been there. If only it was a bird, but instead there was an image of Kyle.

She shook her head, trying to clear the foolish hallucination. She'd wanted to see him and talk to him, and she fear her encounter had given her enough trauma to make her see things.

Yet there it stood, tapping over and over, a second or so between each rap. Then is rapped insistently, almost smashing the window, but causing it to now sport a large crack.

She still didn't believe it, she'd seen worse. Then it got a look of the kind of immense irritation that amounted to rage. It turned, showing her its back, and spun around, placing its fist on the other side of the window.

Kyle entered, hopping over the shards and stopped just in front of her. He stood, waiting for her to say something, anything, really. Then, she spoke obvious surprise in her voice, "Kyle… is… is that really you?..."

He cocked his head like a confused puppy and said wiht a complacent look on his face, "If I was another hallucination, wouldn't I say yes anyways? Perhaps I should deny it…"

She rushed forward, wrapping her hooves around him. "No. Don't. Please be real!" He returned the hug.

"I just wanted to make sure you knew it was me."

She smacked him lightly on the arm, "I hate you. Why would you make a girl beg?"

He pulled away, staring at the floor, "because you have to know that I told you, and nobody else. I can't tell you know, we need to see your sister. Now." Luna looked confused, "No, Luna. Now."

She led him, and he followed with the urgency of a hunted man. When she stopped to knock at her sister's door, he shouldered the door, barely turning the knob. He came upon Celestia sitting at her desk; she glanced up a look of surprise on her face.

"Oh. I was just working on some damage reports. What would the two of you like?" She said, casual as ever.

"We all need to talk." Celestia opened her mouth to speak, but she was cut off. "No. I don't have time, now I want to let you know something. But it will hurt. A lot. But if you do, you'll be that much the wiser."

They both looked confused, but nodded. He motioned for the two sisters to gather in the center of the solar ruler's study, and they did so. Then, he crouched, and raised his arm, his palm parallel to the floor.

A dark wad of some haze or vapor coalesced in his hand, and he slammed it into the ground. A small white orb formed where he struck, and before either could voice their opinion, it grew and engulfed them.

The diarchs stood side by side in a strange, white, featureless... space, because to call it a room would imply that it had boundaries. In the 'middle' of it stood not Kyle, no, the flaxen-haired boy was gone, replaced by another.

There, not too far ahead, was a raven-haired boy. He was taller and more powerful and broad-looking than Kyle. He was strong and wide-shouldered, but thin, as if he was the supposed image of beauty. He was not afflicted by the facial infections that had plagued Kyle's face, but his eyes were very dark, where color should be was only infinity and darkness.

His head was bowed, his short hair fell only to an inch or so past his ears, and his hands were on his shoulders, the backs of his hands facing them. He raised his head, as if noticing them for the first time; he blinked quickly, as well, only cementing the idea that he did not know the royal pair. Then he lowered his hands to his sides, and greeted them with a soft, but intriguing voice.

"Greetings. I am Vaile. I go by many titles. Some call me the Boy Who Walked. Or perhaps the One Who Answers." He put his left hand on his face and sighed, "I have too many names and too few friends to assign them."

Celestia opened her mouth and spoke first, but no words came out of her opened lips. He stared at her, then seemed to see the problem. "You cannot speak here, I see. Do not worry, this only means you were not meant to. Then do not leave, children, and listen to me."

Luna glanced at her sister, who noticed her younger's stare and returned it, not needing words to communicate. Both pairs of eyes scream unease, but compliance, for the moment.

"You do not know. I will teach you. Let's begin with the boy, Kyle. He was a puppet, created by Blackheart, who was in turn created by the Nightwalker, who was the Element of Evil. He represented the Evil for the Sake of Evil.

He wanted more power to commit more sins, so he created a weak form unable to do anything correctly. Blackheart. But he adapted, and made a body that could grow, therefore following Nightwalker's plan. The body was Kyle, who didn't know of the influence on him. He is real, just not of his accord. Nor any other being's

He was wrong, Blackheart. He is not the Evil of Almost; he is the Evil of Lies for the Sake of Fear. He lied his way through Kyle's life. And you sought to fix what could have been evil." He gestured to Celestia before going on:

"Blackheart manifested himself because he had become a part of Kyle, and vice versa. He acted to fulfill his desires: familiarity and love. Two of the things we want most. He was made to love people like him. Outcasts and pariahs. He's very amorous, being so lonely.

That was going to kill the Nightwalker. So he tried to kill you. He found the final Element of Evil, Evil for Gain. By meeting her and bonding, her absorbed her power, and probably told her to kill Kyle or make Luna hate him. I can't tell you who the Element is. I can't interfere that far.

Now, let's fast forward a bit. When Nightwalker killed Blackheart, he failed to use Blackheart's opposite to kill him, hoping his rights as a creator would be enough. But, Evil is impossible to understand, and he came back much later.

Blackheart declared Kyle's love for Luna, killing Nightwalker, removing him and all his actions from time and space. Blackheart and I can remember. You did not have near enough power to keep your memories."

He paused for a long moment, as if seeking the right words. He simply stared at the two of them for what felt like hours, and then cautiously offered them something.

"I can allow you to relearn these events. But this is where the pain spoken of prior to your entry comes into play. You must stay inside a Ring of Memory for some time. It will cause you great physical and emotional pain. You will suffer beyond belief in your own ways. But if you do, you will be better for it. So it comes down to this: You can help your people, or you can keep yourselves alive to help your people. You may well go insane or die. You will not be blamed if you refuse. Step forward if you want to proceed. Only one of you truly needs to do it, as the other can relay the information."

Luna stepped forward first, though hesitantly. Celestia stayed rooted to her spot. Luna looked back, a tear in each of her eyes. She took another step forward, drawing ever closer to the stranger who claimed to be more.

Celestia waved her hoof regretfully, but stood still. Vaile walked to her sister. He stood in front of her now, an expression of sorrow dancing across his perfect features. His piercing eyes glanced to Celestia before moving back to Luna.

The two were obscured by a white mist, when Vaile stepped out of the miasma. It began to swirl, soon becoming a pale twister, engulfing Luna.

Celestia rushed to the side, but did not enter. This was Luna's battle now. Luna shouted out of the whirlwind, "Celestia? I can see mother. She's calling us. Come in and see her."

Celestia glanced to her left and saw Vaile, an odd smile on his face, but in a moment it turned to distress when he understood what Luna meant. He looked to her and shook his head. The message was clear: She's seeing things.

"Celestia? Are you still there? Mother wants to see you too." A momentary silence, and then, "Fine. Mother doesn't want to see you either." Then a roaring gale pierced the silence of the nothingness in which the three resided.

Luna was screaming, hysterical. "Mother? AHHHGHGGH! MOTHER WHY WOULD YOU- AAAAHHHHHMPH-"

Celestia rushed forward, but Vaile held her back with his hand. "Don't. She chose to go in and you didn't. You knew what you were getting into the moment you stood there." His eyes held remorse and sorrow, but he held her back all the same.

Then, the storm faded, sound and misty hurricane both. Luna was standing there, covered in scratches, and with the odd burn mark on her. She was shivering violently. Then, Vaile and the white space melted, and there the two stood.

Kyle stood up from his spot in the chair in front of the solar sister's desk. "Took you long enough." He said in irritation, as if they were merely late for tea.

"Blackheart" The older sister accused, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Ya caught me." He said at once, "I had hoped I could fool you into learning a bit, but it seems Luna was the only one." He explained, pointing to the sibling in question.

Celestia's horn glowed, but Luna put her hoof on her sister's back in a gesture to discontinue. Luna turned and looked at the fiend in the boy's body.

They seemed to have a silent conversation, and then Luna turned to Celestia and whispered in her ear. The two talked back and forth for a time behind their hooves, and the newly-revealed Blackheart didn't care, and stood waiting for their answer.

Celestia spoke first, "I don't know whether to thank you or banish you." She began, "Saving Equestria, but harming others in the process."

Blackheart responded with equal hostility, "Seeing as how you couldn't banish me, I'd suggest the former. I'm one third of Evil. You couldn't do anything without my permission."

The two diarchs talked about this a bit more beyond Blackheart's normal hearing. Celestia once again spoke, finally regaining her regal tone, "You are to be thanked for your efforts, but we cannot abide you in this world. We will do all we can to assist you in leaving."

He smirked, "I was thinkin' something similar. Tell you what; you let me go, but keep the boy. He's still got things to learn. After all, I saved the world, not him."

Then Luna broke in, "But what about-"

He raised his hand and spoke, "He'll be fine. He's just… got a bit of a problem. He's reverted to a stage prior to his being brought here. He'll likely have a bit of attitude adjustment to go through before he'll be back to normal." With that he turned and waved, before a black haze flowed out of him and through the ceiling into the noonday sun.

Kyle turned and looked at where the shadow had passed through. "F***kin' creepy. You should hear what he has to say about you people… ponies. Whatever, I don't give one."

Celestia sighed and went back to her desk; Luna followed Kyle, trying to start a conversation he was having none of.

She put aside the damage reports and began writing a note to Twilight about her guest's change, and a list of rules as to how to deal with the human's new behavior.

For lack of a better word, and most likely because the boy had begun to rub off on her, Celestia thought, _"Today is going to be a bitch."_

**A\N: Hope that cleared up your questions. I'd gotten a lot of questions about this thing. Also, I encourage you to take part in the poll on my FFN profile page, seeing as how 2 or 3 people total have voted. And currently the votes have leaned in favor of original stories. However, you are going to be disappointed, because I'll have to do a few episode-based chapters to show of Kyle's jerk attitude that I advertised at the beginning, and I'll also have to advance the plot seeing as how this is all still post-episode-1. Sorry for the delays, but life is a dirty *****, and more will be in the future. Also, Vaile will be a reoccurring character in future stories. Finally, to end this rant I'd like to thank Ice Assassin Ace for his OC, who will be making a cameo in a later chapter. Sorry it's taken so long dude.**


	12. Non-Canon: Goodbye Valentine's Day

A Heartfelt chapter from me, Knavethefish: **Goodbye Valentine's Day**

Kyle woke up, with a lot on his mind. With his newfound power, he'd been using Luna's night to think, rather than sleep, even if he just used magic to stay conscious in his dreams. But one thought above all stuck to him: Today was Valentine's Day. And he had nobody to celebrate with. He usually was surrounded by people who didn't care about him, but even that was better than just being alone. Ponies didn't celebrate this holiday, or anything like it.

He realized this was the first Valentine's Day he'd actually spend alone. The first time in his life he wouldn't be able to find someone to celebrate with after a lifetime of just being able to call friends when you wanted to.

He pulled himself out of bed, and glanced out the window. It was probably about 5 AM, because it was still dark. He passed the sleeping Twilight and Spike on his way downstairs, and wished them a silent Valentine's Day.

He admitted, this was the first time he'd really been alone. He thought he knew what it was like, but this was something else. This place had caught him off guard, with its bright colors and friendly ponies, but nothing could shield him from the fact that now, he was alone, with nobody to understand what he felt.

He sat down heavily in one of the kitchen chairs and put his head between his arms; his hands lay on his skull, and just sat like that. Kyle didn't know how long he spent like that, but the sun had begun to rise. Like always, the day came into his time, and ruined the beautiful night he was enjoying.

He didn't want to anybody else to see him like that, so he walked outside, and before he even left the doorway, he lost all control, and ran to the Everfree forest.

He leaned up against a tree and sat as the day passed on. It must have been a few hours, but eventually he got up, the emptiness was tearing him apart. He was alone. On a day of togetherness, he had nobody to talk to.

The thought reminded him of _Valentine's Day_ by one of his favorites, Linkin Park.

_Too bad today is just like that song_ he thought grimly before walking aimlessly around town, hoping not to be found. All he really did was walk, hoping none of the ponies would try to talk to him.

But then, a voice he knew well spoke up in his mind: _"Looking a little grim today aren't we, Kyle?"_

"_Luna?"_

"_Bingo. Yahtzee. Give this man a million bits! Anyhoof, I just thought you needed a little boost today. You seem upset."_

"_Uh… yeah. That's one word for it. It's not like I'd had anything to do to celebrate the death of Saint Valentine."_

"_Why are you celebrating somepony's death? Also, I'll be dropping by later. You DEFINATLY need to be cheered up. Bye!"_

"_Luna! Wait!"_

But of course she didn't. How could you expect royalty to wait? She was probably busy. How could she not be?

His mind descended into turmoil once more. This was going to be hell. Both the waiting and the dealing.

But the time came anyways. And there, eight o'clock sharp, Luna appeared in front of him with no warning whatsoever.

Relieved, he hugged her and spent the remainder of the night explaining what happened to Saint Valentine.

**A\N: This is an important note, don't skip it. First, this chapter is to let you know I'm alive and to tide you over until I get back into writing. Seeing as how I DID spend Valentine's Day alone, I've gotten quite depressed. Second, for continuity's sake I will only be doing ONE episode-based chapter. So, I leave it up to you to decide which one. The poll is on my profile page. If you do not have an account and do not wish to make one, please post your decision in the comments. Third, it might be a while until the next chapter, since I just picked up Dead Space 3. Finally, I wish a happy Valentine's Day to you all. I didn't have the best, but I hope you did. I intended this to be a longer and more emotional chapter than it turned out to be, so I will announce the change after I have gone back to edit it to make it better.**


	13. Chapter 11, Get On With It

**A/N: WARNING! This chapter contains excessive cursing and profanity. If you are sensitive to such material, PM myself or someone else and ask for a synopsis, because I'm not writing another chapter for people who didn't understand the 'Teen' rating on this story. If you're still reading this, I'm probably not going to be doing episode chapters. If I must, I'll just do the Gala or something.**

Kyle groaned loudly into the emptiness. He had a massive headache, and didn't even feel like opening his eyes. Not that he would, headache or no, but it was all the more reason to stay asleep. His defeat had been so crushing that he didn't feel like doing anything ever again. In short; he felt like before his little stint into Equestria. He felt like crap, and there was no reason to try and feel better.

But of course, he was disturbed by Twilight. Well, at least he knew where he was. "What do you _want?_" He asked, irritated beyond belief.

"I said, you need to get up. There's a lot to do and we might need your help."

Suddenly, he snapped. He went through all this. All that pain, not only on his part, but on Luna's as well, just so he could go back to regular life? Not happening.

He shot up, and moved toward her, his headache forgotten. "Just back off" He hissed.

"Kyle," She began, suddenly sympathetic, "I understand what you're goin-"

"No you don't," He said, his voice turning lower and much darker, then he raised in, his rage bolstered by his current thoughts, "You can tell Whority, Rainbow Dick, Apple Jerk-Off, Pinkie Piss, and Fuckershy that I'm _done._ I'm not gonna help you do anything."

"Kyle, what's wrong? Why the names? Do you need my help?" Twilight asked, not understanding the nature of the names he was throwing around. She was concerned, and that fact was more than evident on her equine features.

He turned to go, but was stopped by a stabbing pain in his leg. He collapsed, his head colliding with the floor. He raised himself off the floor slightly, only to see a quill lodged in his thigh. He looked at Twilight with an expression of remorse. She merely looked at him, irritation showing on her face slightly, but quickly turning to sorrow. "Princess Celestia said that humans have a tendency to block out most everything when they're mad. She said that pain would be necessary. I'm sorry that I had to do that."

"What's your damage? First everything was magical happy first-world pony land, and now you're acting like I'm some sort of monster to be feared." He replied, his rage growing.

She replied in a manner that could only be called dutiful, but by the same token, her voice softened; "You need us. If you help us then you help yourself. That means you can get out of here that much quicker. Don't you want that?"

"I don't have a home to go to anymore. And to be honest, I don't care. You can all burn in hell. I don't give a shit anymore." He yanked the quill out of his leg and snapped the tip off before getting up and limping out the door to Celestia knows where. Actually, that wasn't fair to Celestia, _she_ probably didn't know either.

After several hours walking, he found himself back at the line of evergreen trees that marked the edge of the Everfree Forest. Kyle found this stupidly ironic, seeing as how it was where he entered Equestria.

The youth dragged his weary legs over to one the trunk of one of the trees near the border of the forest. Using the body of the tree as a backrest, he leaned back and took a sighed. His lack of hateful thought brought calm thought to his mind. This thought spawned realization of the consequences; that realization entered his mind like a somber needle.

"Balls," He muttered to himself "What do I do now? I suppose it doesn't matter. I didn't hurt anyponies, so don't think I invoked the wrath of that tyrant bitch Celestia." Then he noticed a large, dark shape meandering towards him through the thick brush.

The boy realized that his idea to wander into a dangerous area alone probably wasn't his most well-thought out plan as he prepared to fight whatever dared to disturb him in his still-simmering ire.

The shape wandered until it was not five feet away from him. It was probably a foot taller than him, and vaguely human in shape. A voice floated out of the figure: "You ignorant little fool. Do you know what you're doing?"

He very suddenly took in a breath. Another human? Here? But his fury blocked out other rational thought. "Look, I don't care who you are, but you have no idea what I've had to go through."

"I don't care, either" The thing replied flippantly. "I just have to do my job. First, you still have a lot to learn in this world, so you're staying. Secondly, you have to make a choice. You may stick with the obscene power granted to you by the sinful little spirit that possessed you, or you can lose it altogether in exchange for a different power."

"Do I have to decide?"

"Well, you can choose which power you will wield, or you can burn alive for the next two centuries. Now, back to what I was saying, if you keep your current power, you can have everything you ever wanted for the rest of your natural life. You have the power to break out of Equestria if you wanted to."

Kyle held up his hands in a gesture for the figure to stop, "You're telling me I can leave whenever I want?"

"Just like the being before it, the magic you possess is fueled by want, need, and desire. If anything fits those requirements, than you may activate your power to act upon it. Look, to be perfectly honest, I don't have a lot of time to be debating all this, so here's two scrolls. The orange one is in favor of other power, and the green one is in favor of your current power. Make a choice. I've got _much_ better things to do."

With that, the being disappeared. There was no flash of light or dramatic exit, it was just gone.

Two scrolls of the designated colors appeared at Kyle's feet. He took a look at the purple one first. It detailed in a very long paragraph how there would be no consequences to this power and that he would be happy all his life. It was very long, but made a convincing argument. The orange one was much different.

Inside were the words:

It doesn't really matter what power you choose. You will never feel the effects of either in your lifetime. I suggest you just pick one and get on with your life. None of us have the time to sit around doting on you. Make a decision and get on with it.

Kyle didn't know why, but he suddenly got a very bad feeling about Blackheart's magic. It felt very powerful. So powerful, that he felt he shouldn't handle it. But it promised him that he could spend forever with everyone he loved. He wouldn't have time to worry, he and everyone else would be happy. But what about after he was gone?

He knew this decision was going to affect how everything played out. This was it. Make or break. Why did he have to do this?

**A/N: Well, this story is drawing to a close. We might be seeing one or two more chapters before I start running on into the non-canon material.**


End file.
